habiticafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Dailies
Le Dailies sono utilizzate per inserire Attività da programmare con una modalità nota e ripetibile. Ciò permette ai giocatori di inserire un'attività nella loro routine di ogni giorno (per esempio allenarsi o passare il filo interdentale) o in una routine settimanale (per esempio: la chiamata alla mamma del sabato mattina). Per vedere altri esempi di Dailies, visita la pagina Sample Dailies. Non c'è limite al numero di Dailies che un giocatore può creare. Nota che anche se questa funzionalità è chiamata "Dailies", il giocatore può impostare l'attività in modo che si ripeta a intervalli non giornalieri ma magari settimanali. Per esempio una Daily può ripetersi ogni due giorni, ogni sabato ecc. Vedi sotto per ulteriori dettagli. Effetti delle Dailies Ricompense Quando una Daily viene spuntata, diventa grigia e il giocatore guadagna punti esperienza, oro, mana, la probabilità di un drop (sopra il livello 3), la probabilità di un colpo critico e l'incremento della Serie positiva. L'incremento di punti mana guadagnati spuntando una Daily non dipende dalla storia della the Daily: il giocatore guadagna sempre 1MP o l'1% dei MP massimi, in base a quale è più alto. Serie Le Dailies hanno una casella che il giocatore spunta quando la completa. Habitica registra per quanti giorni consecutivi il giocatore completa la Daily, questa è una Serie. Serie più lunghe danno dei vantaggi aggiuntivi, come descritto nella pagina Serie. Missioni Se il giocatore sta partecipando ad una missione, tutte le Dailies completate causeranno danni al boss o aiuteranno a trovare oggetti da collezionare. I totali vengono sommati e riportati nella chat di squadra nel momento del Cron del giocatore. Dailies incomplete causeranno danni al giocatore e alla sua Squadra, a meno che il giocatore sia nella locanda. Togliere la spunta ad una Daily Se a una Daily completata viene tolta la spunta essa ritorna del suo normale colore, la serie positiva si riduce di uno e il giocatore perde i punti esperienza, oro e mana che ha ricevuto quando in precedenza ha spuntato la Daily. A causa di un bug minore i danni al boss non vengono rimossi. Se viene ricevuto un Drop esso non viene ritirato quando alla Daily viene tolta la spunta; Ciò può essere sfruttato per la creazione di Wishing Well. Dailies Attive Quando una Daily viene creata è programmata per essere attiva quel giorno e altri giorni futuri. Il giocatore può cambiare il giorno in cui la Daily è attiva sistemando le impostazioni delle ripetizioni, come descritto dettagliatamente qui sotto. Una Daily che deve essere ancora completata avrà un colore che può variare dal rosso al blu. Una Daily che non è attiva sarà grigia, indipendentemente dal fatto che essa venga completata o meno. Dailies non completate Se una Daily attiva non viene spuntata entro mezzanotte o entro l'ora impostata di inizio giornata il giocatore perde punti salute e la serie della daily viene resettata a zero. Se il giocatore sta partecipando ad una missione contro un boss, questo danneggerà il giocatore e tutti gli altri partecipanti alla missione. In aggiunta il giocatore guadagnerà meno mana al Cron quando lascia delle Dailies non spuntate. Una Daily che non è attiva può essere comunque completata per guadagnare la solita ricompensa, ma se non viene completata non causa danni e non perde la sua serie. Altri Effetti Se un giocatore completa costantemente una Daily, egli guadagnerà meno oro e meno esperienza da quella Daily nel corso del tempo, dato che essa aumenta in valore. Comunque il giocatore perderà anche meno esperienza se la Daily una volta non viene completata. La riduzione dell'oro guadagnato è parzialmente controbilanciata dal piccolo bonus di oro guadagnato incrementando la serie positiva. Se un giocatore per più volte non riesce a completare una Daily, 'Attività mancata causerà sempre più danni alla salute man mano il valore di quella Attività scende. In ogni caso potrà guadagnare più oro ed esperienza nel momento in cui completerà quella Daily. Le modalità di calcolo del valore sono pensate in questo modo per incoraggiare i giocatori a lavorare sui propri limiti. Impostare la lista delle Dailies Per impostare la lista delle Dailies: * Aggiungi una o più Dailies in base ai tuoi obiettivi personali - Considera la possibilità di iniziare lentamente senza sovraccaricarti o sovrastimare ciò che può essere realmente fatto in maniera regolare. È più semplice aggiungerne altre in seguito (e non sentirti quindi come se stessi barando) piuttosto che sovrastimare a dover cancellare o disattivare (rendere grigie) alcune Attività. * Ottimizza le opzioni di ogni Daily - Vedi "Opzioni Avanzate" * Inizia a registrare le tue attività! Aggiungere una nuova Daily Qui ci sono istruzioni più dettagliate su come aggiungere una Daily alla tua lista: # Clicca sul riquadro grigio "Aggiungi una Daily" sotto il titolo "Daily" (diventerà bianco), digita il titolo della Daily e clicca invio. In alternativa puoi usare il bottone verde "+" in alto a destra, seleziona Daily e immediatamente si aprirà la modalità di modifica. Per esempio per incoraggiarti a pulire la cucina digita "pulisci la cucina" all'interno del campo per il testo. # Cliccando invio o salvando la nuova Attività, essa verrà collocata in cima alla lista delle Dailies correnti. # Se hai problemi con le Attività che hai aggiunto (in questo caso, pulire la cucina) potresti modificare la difficoltà, impostandola su difficile per aumentare gli incentivi a completare quella Attività (ciò viene spiegato meglio sotto Difficoltà). Clicca sul titolo o sullo spazio accanto per aprire la schermata di modifica dell'Attività. Ecco qui! Hai aggiunto una nuova Daily. Dai un'occhiata alle sezioni sotto per dettagli sulle opzioni di personalizzazione delle Daily e su come usarle. Aggiungere Dailies Multiple Per aggiungere diverse Dailies assieme nella sezione di aggiunta rapida, separa ognuna di esse tenendo premuto Shift e cliccando Invio. Poi clicca solo Enter, ed esse verranno tutte aggiunte contemporaneamente. Per aggiungere Dailies multiple con un tag, selezionane uno e poi aggiungi le tue Dailies. Modificare una Daily Checklists A volte un'Attività, come "pulire la Cucina" prevede molte sotto- Attività. I giocatori possono usare checklists sulle Dailies per tenere traccia di queste sotto- Attività. Se un giocatore non completa tutte le sotto-Attività, spuntando invece le sotto -Attività completate, gli verranno risparmiati un po' di danni e guadagnerà comunque una parte di Mana a fine giornata. Per una descrizione completa delle checklists nelle Dailies, visita la pagina Checklists. Opzioni di Ripetizione Modificando una Daily, il giocatore ha la possibilità di fare in modo che essa si ripeta ogni X giorni, settimane, mesi, o anni. La data di inizio della tua Daily determinerà il momento in cui la tua Daily si ripete (per esempio, iniziando il 30 di Agosto , la Daily si ripeterà il 30 di ogni mese seguente. In particolare, c'è un menù a tendina con quattro opzioni: giornaliera, settimanale, mensile e annuale. Sotto a questo menù a tendina c'è il campo "Ripeti ogni", dove puoi selezionare quanto spesso la Daily deve ripetersi (per esempio ogni 2 giorni). Viene mostrato anche un sommario delle opzioni di ripetizione, così come una lista delle date seguenti. Opzioni di ripetizione aggiuntive potrebbero essere disponibili in base a se dal menù a tendina hai selezionato giornaliera, settimanale, mensile o annuale. Ulteriori informazioni riguardo a ognuna di queste opzioni sono mostrate nelle prossime sotto-sezioni. Giornaliera Selezionando "Giornaliera" dal menù a tendina sarà possibile fare in modo che la Daily si ripeta ogni X giorni, dove X è il valore inserito nel campo "Ripeti ogni".Per fare in modo che la Daily sia attiva ogni giorno in quest'ultimo campo va inserito il valore 1. Inserendo 0 come valore otterrete che la Daily non sia mai attiva (una Daily grigia). Se una Daily è impostata per ripetersi ogni 2 o più giorni, essa sarà attiva il giorno di inizio, inattiva il secondo, poi attiva quello dopo e così via. anche se non è stata completata in uno dei giorni in cui era attiva. Il giorno previsto per una Daily non verrà modificato completando la Daily quando non è attiva o non completandola quando è attiva. L'unico modo per cambiare il successivo giorno previsto è di modificare la Daily e sistemare il giorno di inizio o le impostazioni di ripetizione. Per esempio, se per un po' hai usato una Daily attiva ogni 3 giorni e hai bisogno di saltare un giorno ma comunque devi completarla ogni 3 giorni dopo di quello, puoi impostare il giorno di inizio il prossimo giorno che devi completare la Daily dopo il giorno saltato. Settimanale Per fare in modo che una Daily si ripeta solo in certi giorni della settimana, seleziona "settimanale" dal menù a tendina e seleziona i giorni della settimana in cui vuoi che la tua Daily sia attiva sotto "ripeti di". Se non selezioni alcun giorno della settimana la Daily diventerà grigia (cioè inattiva). Vedrai anche il campo "ripeti ogni". Se vuoi che la tua Daily sia attiva ogni settimana, imposta il valore 1 in questo campo. Se vuoi che la Daily si ripeta ogni due settimane invece imposta 2. Impostando il valore 0 farai in modo che la Daily non sia mai attiva (una Daily grigia). Mensile Selezionando "mensile" dal menù a tendina verranno proposte due opzioni di ripetizione: "Giorno del mese" (per esempio per fare in modo che la Daily si ripeta il giorno 14 di ogni mese), o "giorno della settimana" (per esempio affinché la Daily si ripeta il primo martedì di ogni mese). Il giorno di inizio della tua Daily determinerà in quale giorno del mese o giorno della settimana / o in quale settimana la tua Daily si ripeterà. Per esempio per fare in modo che la tua Daily si ripeta il primo lunedì di ogni mese, scegli "mensile" dal menù a tendina e seleziona "giorno della settimana". Poi modifica il giorno di inizio facendo in modo di scegliere il primo lunedì del mese a venire. Come per le altre opzioni del menù a tendina seleziona 1 per fare in modo che la Daily sia attiva ogni mese, 2 perché sia attiva un mese sì e uno no e così via. Selezionando il valore 0 farai in modo che la Daily non sia mai attiva (una Daily grigia). If you select a day of the month greater than the number of days in the current month, the task will be due the last day of the month. For example, setting a task to be start on the 31st will result in the task being due on the last day of every month, while setting it to start on the 29th will result in it being due on the 29th of each month except February, when it will be due on the 28th (except leap years, of course). Annuale Se vuoi che la tua Daily sia attiva solo un giorno all'anno, seleziona "annuale" dal menù a tendina. Di nuovo, la data di inizio determinerà in quale giorno dell'anno la tua Daily sarà attiva. L'opzione "Ripeti ogni" controlla il fatto che la Daily sia dovuta ogni anno, ogni due anni eccetera. Scegliendo il valore 0 la Daily non sarà mai attiva (una Daily grigia). Opzioni avanzate Ogni attività è unica, e le Opzioni Avanzate consentono al giocatore di modificare un'Attività in base a quanto questa è difficile o a quale aspetto della vita del giocatore interessa. Data d'inizio Qui puoi inserire la data in cui vuoi che la tua Daily diventi attiva. Prima di quella data la Daily non sarà attiva e non ti danneggerà durante il Cron. Questa funzionalità ti permette di inserire Dailies a cui stai pensando o che ti vuoi annotare, ma di cui non hai bisogno subito. Esempi per usare la data d'inizio: * Sei in vacanza e non hai bisogno delle tue Dailies relative al lavoro. Invece che deselezionare tutti i giorni della settimana, tutto quello che devi fare è impostare come data d'inizio il primo giorno in cui torni a lavorare. Le Dailies rimarranno quindi grigie fino a quel giorno. * Vuoi creare una nuova Daily che deve essere attiva ogni 3 giorni e la prima volta deve essere attiva dopodomani. Sceglierai come data d'inizio dopodomani. * Per fare in modo che la Daily sia attiva oggi, imposta la data d'inizio su oggi o nel passato. Difficoltà I livelli di difficoltà sono facilissima, facile, media e difficile. Quando aggiungi una nuova Daily a difficoltà sarà impostata su facile. Dailies facilissime verranno ricompensate con meno oro, ma causeranno meno danni se lasciate non completate a fine giornata. Questa funzionalità consente al giocatore di modificare leggermente il gioco e aggiustarne la difficoltà in base alla difficoltà delle attività nella vita reale: se usare il filo interdentale è meno difficile che lavare i piatti, queste due Dailies non dovrebbero avere lo stesso livello di difficoltà. Attributi Se l'auto-allocazione dei punti caratteristiche basata sulle attività è attiva le Dailies possono essere impostate in modo da avere le proprie caratteristiche. Nel menù opzioni avanzate clicca su una dei possibili tipi di caratteristiche per attribuirlo alla tua Daily. I tipi disponibili sono Forza, Intelligenza, Percezione e Costituzione. Se l'auto-allocazione basata sulle attività viene usata, le nuove Dailies sono create di base con l'attributo Forza e il giocatore può cambiare la caratteristica di default scegliendone un'altra. Habitica userà gli attributi delle attività per distribuire i punti caratteristica quando il giocatore sale di livello. Reimpostare il Contatore Serie Utile per reimpostare una Serie persa a causa di errori di sincronizzazione o ragioni personali. Dailies Grigie Per maggiori informazioni riguardo al resto dello schema dei colori delle attività, leggi la pagina Che cosa rappresentano i colori delle Attività? Se hai difficoltà a capire lo schema di colori delle Dailies, puoi aiutarti così: "se è dal rosso al blu ancora da fare hai tu, se grigio è il colorito per oggi hai finito". Checklists nelle Dailies grigie Le checklist per le Dailies grigie non vengono riportate da un giorno all'altro se completi l'intera Daily. Il giorno dopo al Cron verrà tolta la spunta della Daily e di tutti gli elementi nella checklist. Comunque questo NON succede per una Daily grigia se non la spunti interamente come completa. Il Cron non toglierà la spunta ad elementi della checklist fino alla fine di una giornata in cui la Daily era attiva o in cui la Daily stessa è stata completata interamente. Puoi avere maggiori informazioni in merito alla pagina Checklists. Usi Alternativi per le Dailies grigie Se esse rappresentano in primo luogo Attività che sono già state completate e non sono previste per quel giorno, le Dailies grigie possono essere utili ad altri scopi. In aggiunta alle opzioni descritte sopra consulta la sezione relativa a "abitudini prive di obiettivi". Attività a lungo termine Dailies grigie possono essere utili come attività da una volta a settimana rimuovendo dalle impostazioni tutti i giorni attivi. Dato che le Dailies grigie possono comunque essere spuntate in ogni momento guadagnando oro, punti esperienza e serie, esse possono essere utili come Attività senza specifiche scadenze. Giocatori che preferiscono mantenere le loro liste di to-do più immediate, possono usare le Dailies grigie anche tracciare altre Attività a lungo termine o obiettivi più generali. Intestazione Disabilitando tutti i giorni attivi di una Daily, i giocatori possono aggiungere intestazioni o divisori utilizzando le possibilità di formattazione di Habitica per meglio organizzare le Dailies. Practice Dailies grigie possono anche essere usate per Attività che un giocatore pensa eventualmente di fare un giorno ma vuole evitare di perdere Punti Salute in caso non fosse in grado di completarla. Ciò permette all'attività di diventare una nuova aggiunta alla routine del giocatore. Alcuni giocatori potrebbero voler lasciare questo tipo di Daily attiva durante la giornata, così che sia più appariscente e non si confonda con altri tipi Dailies grigie. È possibile usare una ricompensa su misura per permettersi di spuntarla prima del Cron se non sono stati in grado di completarla. Questa può essere un'efficace alternativa alla perdita di Punti Salute per la motivazione, a seconda degli stili di gioco. Registrare le attività del giorno precedente Introdotto il 5 luglio 2017, questa funzionalità permette ai giocatori di spuntare Attività completate il giorno prima ma non spuntate. Quando un giocatore effettua il log in ad Habitica per la prima volta dopo l'inizio del Cron, apparirà un pop-up con tutte le Dailies attive il giorno prima ma lasciate senza spunta. Questo garantisce al giocatore la possibilità di spuntarle prima che causino danni. Se un giocatore non ha effettuato il log in ad Habitica per diversi giorni, il pop-up mostrerà ogni Daily attiva nel tempo in cui il giocatore è stato assente (il giocatore effettuerà il Cron una volta sola). Se non vuoi usare questa funzionalità ("registra le Attività di ieri") per alcune o per tutte le tue Dailies, puoi modificarle togliendo la spunta al riquadro etichettato con "conferma che questa Daily non è stata completata prima di pplicare danni". Tutte le Dailies così modificate non appariranno mai nel pop-up "Registra le attività di ieri" . Quando crei una nuova Daily, incluse le Dailies da sfide o piani di gruppo, questo riquadro sarà spuntato di default. La funzionalità "registra attività di ieri" non verrà incorporata automaticamente in applicazioni di terze parti. Nota che questa funzionalità è diversa da "Dailies di ieri". Dailies di ieri Spuntare Dailies per azioni che avvengono tardi durante la giornata potrebbe risultare scomodo. Per esempio, una Daily per "spegni il PC e il telefono entro le 21" non può essere spuntata fino a che non l'hai eseguita! In questi casi puoi creare una Daily di ieri, descrivendo un'azione che hai eseguito il giorno precedente: "ho spento il Pc e il telefono entro le 21 ieri". Questa Daily può essere spuntata come prima cosa la mattina, se hai completato l'azione il giorno prima. Dailies X volte per periodo Questa è una soluzione temporanea per casi in cui desideri completare un'attività x volte durante un certo periodo di tempo (giorni/settimane/mesi/anni), per esempio 3 volte alla settimana, senza un intervallo fissato tra una volta e un'altra. Questo è diverso dall'impostazione integrata Opzioni di Ripetizione, che serve a impostare intervalli predefiniti tra un caso e l'altro. * Crea una Daily con una data d'inizio tra y giorni/mesi/settimane/anni e che si ripeta ogni y giorni/mesi/settimane/anni. Per il nostro esempio di 3 volte a settimana, la Daily si ripete ogni 7 giorni con una data d'inizio tra 7 giorni. * Crea una checklist con x oggetti. Per il nostro esempio, dovremmo creare una checklist con 3 elementi. * Ogni volta che esegui l'azione, spunta uno degli elementi della checklist. Fino a che la Daily è grigia, le spunte non si resetteranno fino al Cron. * Alla fine del periodo impostato (nel nostro esempio dopo 7 giorni), la Daily sarà attiva, spuntala tutta se hai completato l'intera checklist, e ricevi la tua ricompensa. * In alternativa o in aggiunta, crea un'abitudine positiva da cliccare ogni volta che esegui il compito/completi un elemento della checklist. Se non desideri over spuntare la Daily alla fine del periodo di tempo in modo da non ricevere ricompense extra, non riceverai alcun danno alla salute se hai spuntato tutti gli elementi della checklist. In questo caso però il giorno seguente non riceverai un buff Giorno Perfetto. Riordinare le Dailies Le Dailies possono esseere riordinate trascinandole e rilasciandole. Per selezionarle, clicca sul titolo e poi trascinale. Sul sito web c'è un'opzione per posizionarle in cima o in fondo, opzione che puoi trovare nel menù coi tre puntini sulla destra della Daily. Etichette delle Dailies e impostazioni di default Puoi evitare la confusione dalla tua lista usanto le etichette in cima alla colonna delle Dailies. Le opzioni sono: Tutte, Attive e Incomplete (Grigie). Cliccando sul pulsante Attive vedrai solo le Dailies che devi completare quel giorno. Cliccando sull'etichetta Inattive (Grigie) vedrai invece solo Dailies che non sono attive o che sono già state completate per quel giorno. Visualizzare le Dailies con lo strumento di visualizzazione dati Un modo rapido per visualizzare i giorni attivi per ognuna delle tue Dailies è utilizzare il Data Display Tool (DDT), disponibile solo in inglese, a cui puoi accedere da "impostazioni" -> "esporta dati". Una volta selezionata la sezione Task Overview, puoi filtrare il tipo di Attività su "Daily". Questo ti darà una lista di tutte le tue Dailies, inattive o attive. Nella colonna di destra ci sarà una barra che mostra i giorni della settimana in cui la tua Daily è impostata per essere attiva. Le lettere dei giorni colorate di nero e circondate di nero indicano che la Daily è attiva in quei giorni, mentre i giorni in cui essa è inattiva sono in grigio. Puoi anche usare il DDT per visualizzare la storia delle tue Dailies e le Dailies Incomplete. Evitare Danni eccessivi Ci potrebbero essere delle volte in cui non puoi completare tutte le tue Dailies ma non vuoi ricevere troppi danni da esse o causare danni alla tua squadra. "Sospendi danni" è un'opzione che puoi attivare velocemente cliccando sul bottone apposito nella Taverna. Sulle app mobili l'opzione si chiama "metti in pausa le tue Dailies". Nota bene che ciò non ha lo stesso effetto sulle dailies e sulle abitudini, le quali continueranno a cambiare valore anche mentre sei nella Locanda. A volte riposare nella Locanda non è l'opzione migliore. Per esempio può capitare che tu abbia un lungo evento o una malattia. In questo caso puoi modificare le opzioni delle tue Dailies e renderle temporaneamente non attive. In questo modo verrai ricompensato per i tuoi traguardi ma non punito ingiustamente per eventi inusuali o inaspettati. Data d'inizio Puoi usare l'opzione Data d'inizio per modificare il momento in cui esse diventano attive. Cambiare o impostare una data d'inizio nel futuro le renderà Dailies inattive (grigie) per il giorno corrente. Checklist Puoi creare una checklist fatta di una sola attività per le Dailies da cui non vuoi ricevere danni e spuntare quella checklist in giorni in cui hai problemi. Puoi chiamare l'attività della checklist "Giorno no" o "non mi sento bene". Non riceverai alcuna ricompensa ma non riceverai nemmeno danni da quella Daily. Perderai la tua serie, ma la puoi reimpostare modificando il contatore di quella Daily il giorno dopo. Dailies grigie Puoi rendere le Dailies grigie (inattive) aggiustando le impostazioni di ripetizione in modo che la Daily non sia mai attiva. Per esempio, imposta il valore "Ripeti ogni" su 0. Abilità Se sei un Assassino, puoi lanciare la tua abilità Stealth per nasconderti da alcune delle tue Dailies incomplete. Il Data Display Tool nella sezione "Dailies Incomplete" ti dirà quale delle tue Dailies è stata nascosta. ja:日課 Categoria:Da revisionare